


Day 1 - Feelings in the Air

by buckbuckley



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Basically Christmas fluff, M/M, buck's sheltered childhood is mentioned, might do a sequel to this after the 12 days but, oops turned into christmas angst, sorry lads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckley/pseuds/buckbuckley
Summary: Eddie can't believe Buck has never seen the Claymation Christmas movies, so he has to fix that.prompt: we’re just friends but you somehow talked me into watching all the classic claymation holiday movies and you fell asleep and i might be catching feelings
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Day 1 - Feelings in the Air

“What do you mean you’ve never seen any of the claymation Christmas movies?” Eddie’s voice was full of shock. He dropped the plate of cookies he was wrapping, and turned around to stare at Buck. They had been talking about Christmas traditions, something Buck seemed to be lacking in.

“It wasn’t really something that was part of my childhood, and then I just never got around to watching them once I was out of the house.” Buck shrugged, it wasn’t something he thought was that important. He nudged Eddie out of the way to grab the brownies out of the oven.

“You know what, cancel your plans for the rest of tonight. We’re watching all of them.” 

“My plans tonight were to help you bake for the party tomorrow, but I guess if you want to show up empty handed to the party.” Buck took off the oven mitts and put them back in the drawer. Eddie couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Buck, look around you,” Eddie gestured to all the trays upon trays of baked goods. “Unless you plan on feeding an army, I don’t think we’re going to need any more.” Buck blushed at the statement. Really he had been baking because he was nervous. 

“You may be right. I guess we can take a break from baking. I’m just nervous that no one will like anything I made.” Buck’s baking had come a long way, but he really hadn’t served it to anyone. 

“Alright then, we’re doing this properly. I’ll go get everything set up, you make some hot chocolate real quick.” Eddie gave Buck’s arm a pat before he left for the living room. Buck didn’t bother to question it, instead just starting to boil the milk. He could hear things being shuffled around. Whatever Eddie was doing, he didn’t want a part of.

A few minutes later he wandered out with two cups of hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows and whipped cream. It was important to Eddie so he figured he may as well go all out. The living room had been completely rearranged. The couch had been pushed back, and what looked like every pillow and blanket in the house had been brought in. Eddie was finishing up fluffing one of the pillows. Buck gave him a soft look.

“Come in, come in. Why’re you looking at me like that?” Eddie took his hot chocolate, and started to get comfortable in the fort.

“I just can’t believe you did all this for some Christmas movies. They must be really special, huh?” Buck laid down next to Eddie, and pulled a blanket up over both of them. It was the super warm one that Eddie’s Abula had knit, and they would both fight over who got it otherwise. 

“It was always a tradition in my family, when all the cousins were together. We would make forts, and just enjoy hanging out together. I’m sure Christopher will be thrilled I made this when he gets back tomorrow anyways. Now shush, we’ve got Rudolph up first.” Eddie started the movie, leaving no room for discussion. 

They made it through the first movie, with Eddie telling Buck all opinions were to be saved for the end. Buck wouldn’t admit it, but he kept moving closer and closer to Eddie during Jack Frost, until his head was resting on the other man’s chest. Midway through The Year Without a Santa Claus, Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, and felt Eddie’s arm come to rest on across his shoulders. They never talked about it, but the two had been getting closer recently. They had always had a tactile friendship, but recently it felt like it had become something more. Neither wanted to say anything, because they didn’t want to ruin whatever it was that they had. 

At some point during Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town, Buck fell asleep. Eddie hadn’t expected him to make it through all of them, it had been a long day. It also gave Eddie time to think. Once the movie ended, he paused the queue. He wasn’t going to get up and make Buck move, it was plenty comfortable enough on the ground. Buck looked so young when he slept, it sometimes made Eddie scared. It made him scared that there was no way Buck would ever return his feelings. Why go for your best friend who has enough baggage, and then with a kid thrown on top of it, when he could just as easily go out and get anyone else in L.A. It baffled Eddie as to why the younger man even stuck around sometimes. Eddie felt like a coward using Christopher as an excuse not to date, to not ask Buck out. He knew Christopher basically saw Buck as a second dad, and that was what worried him. He didn’t want to make it weird, have Buck reject him, and then another person would leave Christopher’s life. It was rough enough during the lawsuit, he couldn’t imagine making it permanent. It was a weak excuse, and he knew it. 

Eddie heard a faint mumbling coming from Buck. “Love you Eds” he muttered, before snuggling even closer, burying his head. Eddie tensed up for a second, not having expected that. He eventually relaxed, figuring that he might have just heard him wrong. Buck was in a deep enough sleep that it was probably something related to whatever dream he was having. He knew Buck always had the wildest dreams, he told the whole station about them often enough. 

Having one brave moment, Eddie shifted a tad and gave Buck a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Love you too Ev.” He committed to shoving all his feelings down, put them in a little box. He was going to move on, find someone else. He couldn’t risk it. He played the odds before, and lost. He could slowly start pulling back, he didn’t want to get hurt, not again. Buck would be the one that got away, the one he so desperately wanted, but couldn’t have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed Day 1 of my 12 days of Fics.


End file.
